dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boogeyman
|image = 611 The Monsters (1).jpg |band = Wizardz of Oz |dance = The Monsters |album = Superpop (Things That Go Bump) |released = March 19, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = SuperPop.Co |runtime = 3:30 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Wizardz of Oz. It was used for Alexus, Areana and Peyton's trio "The Monsters" in ''The Maddie Rumor''. Lyrics Run run run Run run run He's coming out when the sun goes down When the DJ starts And he's spinnin' the sounds Don't need no haunted house Everybody's around But ooh he's gonna getcha Ohh hes' gonna getcha Stayin' safe in numbers And you'll think that you're fine But then the ice cold chills Start to run down your spine Feelin' tall dark trouble Coming up from behind and Ohh he's gonna getcha Ooh hes' gonna getcha Run, run, run just as fast as you can But your heart beats hard Like the kick in the band Your body moves in time You're starting to dance Too late my friend Here comes the boogeyman Like a poison flowing into your veins The music takes control and you won't be the same You hear the dance floor now And it's calling your name Ooh he's gonna getcha :Ooh I'm gonna getch Like a disco zombie now you can't get away Looking left and right everybody's the same And you know damn well no-one's gonna escape Oh he's gonna getcha Ooh he's gonna getcha Run, run, run just as fast as you can But your heart beats hard Like the kick in the band Your body moves in time You're starting to dance Too late my friend Here comes the boogeyman Run, run, run just as fast as you can But your heart beats hard Like the kick in the band Your body moves in time You're starting to dance Too late my friend Here comes the boogeyman Here he comes, in the dark Walking through a crowd He's getting near He's almost here There's no hope for you now Run, run, run just as fast as you can But your heart beats hard Like the kick in the band Your body moves in time You're starting to dance Too late my friend Here comes the boogeyman Run, run, run just as fast as you can But your heart beats hard Like the kick in the band Your body moves in time You're starting to dance Too late my friend Here comes the boogeyman Run, run, run (boogey, boogey, boogey) Heart beats hard (boogey, boogey, boogey) Moves in time (boogey, boogey, boogey) Too late my friend (boogey, boogey, boogey) Boogeyman Other Information *The dance was originally meant to be a group dance with Kaylee, Rihanna and Coco Quinn filling in the spots for Alysa and Kendyl. However, because of differences in opinions between Abby and their mom, they left the night before the competition. This left the three minis to do a trio instead of a group dance. Gallery Ep11_Minis.jpeg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Trio Songs Category:Songs by Wizardz of Oz Category:Songs used in The Maddie Rumor Category:Pop